


Tangled Me Up

by Missy



Category: Futurama
Genre: Character of Color, F/M, Kwanzaa, Married Couple, Married Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaBarbara tries to unstick her husband - but while they're all knotted up in bed....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Futurama, Hermes Conrad/LaBarbara Conrad, sugarcane, twine

They were wrapped around each other in the heat of the bedroom, leftover supplies for the Kwanzaa sweating in the heat of the room as they try to untangle their twine-tied fingers.

Hermes immediately regretted the faint effort they’d made at tying up Dwight’s present. This was why he always bought instant wrapping paper and freeze-dried tissue paper. His wife was the handy one when it came to these small details like this – but he’d wanted to do something good for her. 

“Wife!” He yelped desperately as their fingers made a sticky tangle, “My good calculating hand!”

LaBarbara rolled her eyes at her husband. As always when they wrestled, Hermes got excited – fortunately, so did she, every single time. She decided to squirm out of her nightdress and pull him toward her breast.

It was a fine distraction – and would stop his whining. Her feverish working of the knot didn’t distract LaBarbara from her arousal. They knew each other well, how to run tips of nails across soft skin and bite exposed hips and lick thighs. He shuffled down his boxer shorts and pulled him into and on top of her.

It was always good for the two of them – just why LaBarbara didn’t know. She’d given him a test-drive before they got married and they’d clicked quite well so marrying Hermes seemed the next step toward joy; it hadn’t quite, but they did have each other, and love, in the end. Sex had even gotten them through some rough patches - Barbados Slim limboed through her mind for a brief second at that thought - before the orgasm obliterated her thought process entirely

He gave her a satisfied smile as he rose onto his elbow. “Wife,” he said, and pulled a paper scrap from her hair.

“That was a fine one,” she declared. As she released his hand, she laughed and held up the totally untangled string. 

Afterward, they refreshed themselves by sucking on a bit of sugarcane they’d pulled from the New New York Intergalactic Farmer’s Market, enjoying the simplicity of the moment. Their son would be up in an hour, but the present exchange wouldn’t be until the evening. They had hours, and there was no better time to rest than the present.


End file.
